An enemies helping hand
by siriuslegolasmad
Summary: Harry finds himself lost and confused in a strange location. He sees someone who he loathes, pulling both of them into an unknown adventure which ends a friendship and possibly more. Rated M just in case.
1. The Dead of Night

_**The Dead of Night**_

Draco gave a start at the noise behind him. He laughed nervously as he realised it was nothing more than a bird finding a roost for the night. He turned back to look at the house before him, his grip sweaty on his wand. He swallowed nervously as he realised the time had come. He slowly drew up the hood on the long robe he was wearing. His slight frame was swallowed up within the robes easily, showing it clearly wasn't his. He drew a white mask out of the pocket, a slight chip under the porcelain mask's eye, making it clear to anyone who knew it that it was his Father's. He drew in another shaky breath before moving slowly up the path, dry leaves crunching underfoot. Clouds drifted slowly over the full moon, sending ghostly chills down his back and plunging the path into darkness. Emotions warred within his chest, his heart rate increasing to a thunderous amount. The sound was deafening, his vision became pinpricked with dots of light and he fell slowly to his knees. He leant down slowly; his breath coming in short gasps, making him feel even lighter headed.

"I can't do it." His voice rasped above the light autumn breeze. "I can't k…kill someone…please…" A searing of pain within the mark on his left forearm caused him to double over further, white hot light burning behind his tightly shut eyes. He whimpered. The Dark Lord's anger was obvious within him. He fell, shaking uncontrollably to his knees, the dampness of the floor seeping through the thick fabric.

"Please…" A pressure was applied to his throat and a feeling of a snake sliding into the folds of his mind reawakened a new kind of torture. He tried to let the barriers slide into place, but failed as the new presence shattered them easily within him, slicing the thin veils of his mind open and leaving all his hidden feelings bare within his head. He felt naked, like he'd had his clothes removed forcibly in front of a crowd. The pain exploded further within his mind, nearly causing him to black out, but he held on, keeping one secret close to his heart. The snake wove its way past this, not sensing the hidden emotion.

A slow, light headed feeling slowly slipped over him, his eyes glazing over as he climbed awkwardly to his feet and brushed himself down. He raised unseeing eyes to look up at the old cottage before him, pulling his wand out and easing the mask gracefully across his features again. He moved haltingly up the gravelled path, passing the clipped and well cared for lawn, flowers surrounding the sides of it nearest the house. He reached the door and tried the handle, pushing it down roughly a few times. It resisted him and so he drew his wand, raised it to the door and muttered an incantation. A jet of red light streamed out of it, causing an explosion which rocked the very foundations of the house. He stepped carefully over the splintered remains of the door and looked around slowly as a man's voice was heard from upstairs.

"Stay here…no…Emily!" The small pattering of feet could be heard as he turned to look at the stairs. A small, angelic child stood frozen on the stairs, halfway down. He stared at her for a second, before raising his wand and pointing it at her. The child's eyes widened in fear and half turned to run back up to the safety of her parents. She let out a light whimper as Draco muttered the killing curse. Screams filled the air as the killing curse shot deadly accurate to the small innocent child. The girl fell limply to the stairs as it struck her. Her blonde ringlets fell untidily across her face; bright blue eyes staring blindly back at him as her neck lay in a strange position. There was a resounding scream as her Mother ran down the stairs, not caring for her own safety. Draco looked up recognising the woman. A small part of him struggled against the claim of the Dark Lord's control over him, resisting the urge to again raise the wand.

"Lucius…how could you?" At the sound of his Father's name, Draco felt a tightening of his chest. His resistance was beaten down and he was again forced to raise the wand, his arm feeling leaden as though it was brought up by the hand of a puppeteer.

"Avada Kedavra." The woman moved slightly and the curse hit the carpet at the side of her, leaving a hole within the floor. She scrambled quickly away from the body of her daughter and ran up the stairs to where her husband had begun to descend, raising his own wand. Draco shot another spell at the woman, locking her feet to the step she had reached in her retreat to safety.

"Please…Walden…help me!" Draco's eyes rose to the man in front of him, his eyes falling on the mark he also bore on his left forearm. The snake and skull mark of the death eaters. The snake within him writhed within his mind, pushing any of his own feelings aside. All he could feel was the deep hatred of his Lord for this man. He raised the wand again, dodging a spell shot at him easily.

"Avada Kedavra." The woman screamed, throwing herself across the spell's path, blocking her husband from view. He caught her, pain flitting across his features once. He looked up, anger filling his eyes and he yelled the killing curse at Draco. He threw himself to the ground, his own desire to live taking over the Dark Lord's own desires for a second.

"Avada Kedavra!" Two shots of green light flew at the two figures. One of them dropped to the ground, a resounding thud in their wake. Silence reigned over the house as the other opponent stared at the fallen figure. Happiness flowed throughout their body, filling them to the very recesses of their soul, shrivelling the emotion held close to their heart, leaving them cold and defenceless to the snake's ravaging. It ebbed slowly away, leaving Draco to realise the horror of what he had just done. His wand hand dropped slowly to his side, his eyes widening as he fell slowly to his knees. He gazed around seeing the woman at the top of the stairs, Walden Macnair's body crumpled at the top of the stairs. He eyes travelled slowly down the stairs, eventually landing on the small figure of the girl. He scrambled quickly to his feet, nausea hurrying him outside where he threw up violently in the perfect flower beds. His feet carried him away quickly from the mess of his first killing; his first job for the dark lord. He pulled off the robes and the mask, not wanting to see them, let alone wear them anywhere, his hands trembling as he threw them down to the side of the house.

"Incendio." Flames shot from the end of his wand, jumping to start a fire on the robes. The flames got steadily bigger. Draco drew out the mask, rubbing his finger over the slight chip in his Father's mask, nostalgia taking over him once again as he remembered happier times with his Father.

"Goodbye Father." He dropped the mask onto the flaming robes, not looking back once as he made his unsteady way to the front of the house and down the dark winding driveway. He dashed his hand across his mouth, feeling an uneasiness in his stomach again as it clenched up at the thought of what he had just done. He paused, a frown flitting across his features as he saw a figure waiting in the middle of the road before him, a strangely familiar figure.

Harry Potter turned round in the middle of the road, confusion apparent in his features. He stopped stock still when he saw the figure shrouded by shadows pausing to look at him. The moon emerged from behind a dense patch of clouds, revealing Draco Malfoy stood shivering slightly in black trousers and a white shirt which was unbuttoned at the top. Harry drew his wand quicker than Draco possibly could have done. Draco fumbled slightly for his own; his hands still unsteady at the sight his eyes had just witnessed. They stared each down, neither wanting to make the first move.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok that's the first chapter…what does everyone think? Review and tell me honestly because I really like the idea I have for this one. It should get good eventually. This one is just a starter of the idea. It revolves a lot around the idea of Harry ad Draco. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with their relationship. _


	2. Secrets and Surprises

_**Secrets and Surprises **_

Harry took a deep breath, exhaling softly as he took in the blonde's obvious nervousness. Draco's eyes travelled swiftly around the darkness surrounding them both, delving deep into the shadows, before eventually letting them fall back to stare into Harry's eyes.

"Wh...What are you doing here?" Draco grimaced as he heard his own voice crack clearly, slicing through the tension filled silence. Harry raised an eyebrow but made no comment to the blonde's unusual nervy voice.

"What do you mean what I'm doing here? You brought me here!" Draco's face flickered with confusion before he eventually struggled to pull the mask up, hiding the turmoil of emotions which writhed within him.

"And why, Potter, would I bother bringing you here?" Harry shrugged, gripping his wand even more tightly and raising it slightly.

"I've got no time for fun and games, Malfoy. Explain why I am here…NOW!" The last word reverberated around the cold, silent countryside. Draco winced at the loudness of it, not wanting to draw attention to the place until he had gone. He knew he had to do something to make Harry forget this otherwise he would be revealed to the rest of the wizarding community as a deatheater. In his mind he was unwilling, but to everyone else he was still a deatheater.

"I don't know what you're talking about Potter. Stop playing games with me…is this a trick of some kind?" Harry narrowed his eyes, lowering his wand slightly as his gaze locked onto Draco's stormy grey eyes. He sensed no lie within them and took a hesitant step forwards.

"Then why and how did I get here?" Draco shrugged, also lowering his wand slightly. He glanced around, expecting to see the shadows shift as the rest of Harry's friends emerged, ready to capture him and take him in for the evil crime he had committed. Guilt rolled in him in, wrapping cold bands around his heart. He shivered visibly in front of Harry, but withheld the tremors within his body so as to not to show weakness in front of the Boy Wonder.

"Malfoy? Answer me?" Harry's voice broke through his chain of thoughts, causing Draco to start, his wand hand jumping quickly to the height it was at before hand. He was surprised to see that Harry had considerably closed the distance between them. His eyes scanned the darkness again.

"Are you alone?" The boy wonder was _never_ alone. "Where are your cronies?" Harry gazed at him, a distrustful look slipping across his features, before shrugging and replying carefully,

"Yes, I'm alone. Are you?" Draco Malfoy was _never_ alone. "Where's your normal gang of tag alongs?" Draco's upper lip curled slightly into a sneer. He turned away slightly, his eyes never actually leaving Harry's face and body so as to be sure he wasn't going to get hexed with his back turned. Harry made no move to hex him and so he turned away fully, mumbling quietly,

"I'm alone." He took a couple of steps in the opposite direction, playing idly with his wand, trying to look his normal nonchalant self. "And, as much I _love_ talking to you Potter, I'm going now." He moved away, wanting to reach the town half a mile down the road and get a carriage back to Malfoy manor. Harry's gaze fell to where he had first seen Draco.

"What were you doing around here Malfoy?" Draco's body visibly tensed, causing him to stop and listen to what Harry had to say. "I'm sure a little rich brat like you doesn't have to hang around in a dark niches to attack anyone who happens upon you…unless it's a sick little hobby you've got going. Mind you with a Father like yours, I wouldn't be…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ILL OF MY FATHER!" Draco's fists clenched tightly in rage, the nails digging into the soft flesh of his palm. His breathing came in short gasps, his chest rising and falling quickly with the exertion of it. Harry looked taken aback as he replied calmly,

"Why? What's happened? Has he finally had his comeuppance?" Draco snarled back,

"It's none of your damn business Potter." He turned quickly on his heel, leaving Harry with the retreating footfalls of Draco's feet. Draco walked quickly, fighting to hold the tears within himself. A Malfoy never cried. The first lesson his Father had ever taught him. He shoved his wand into the holster attached to the finely crafted leather belt holding up his trousers. He reached a cross roads, glancing round carelessly before stepping out and hurrying down the left hand parting of the roads, passing lots of darkly shadowed trees, dry leaves crunching under foot.

Harry watched as the blonde in front of him turned and hit out at a tree, his knuckles connecting with a loud 'Thunk' with the rough bark. HE bit his lip, not wanting to let the blonde know that he was following him. He had just felt an irresistible urge to follow him. He tried to resist it, but had found his feet pulling him after the blonde anyway. He had tried to turn back several times but each time he had tried, he had felt the sway of the feeling within him and had to turn himself around and follow again. He turned away from the sight of Draco leaning his forehead against the roughened tree, giving him some privacy.

Draco sighed, tears fighting free from the walls he had built up around himself. His thoughts fell on what he had just done again and finally to his Father. The last time he had seen him and the knowledge of what it was he had seen him do to endanger the life of all his family and cause Draco to have to do this awful deed in his Father's place.

"Why?" He squeezed his eyes shut. "Why Father? Why do that to your family?" His voice whispered away, carried on a light breeze to ears straining to hear the slightest sound. Harry gave a slight start as the voice resounded clearly in his head, as though Draco was stood next to him. He turned his gaze to the blonde stood at the tree, feeling an unexplainable feeling of guilt, pain and envy. He frowned and turned to lean on a tree himself, being careful to not let himself be noticed.

Draco turned slightly at the crackling of a twig, seeing an unexplainable shape fall into the shadows of a tree. He sighed, his nerves near to breaking point and his mind near exhausted with all the events of that night.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" A figure emerged from the trees shadow. He squinted to see who it was, turning quickly as he recognised the quick gait and step of the approaching figure.

"Potter, why are you following me? Piss off." Harry's voice travelled through the silence, making him jump.

"Because I can't leave you. My feet just keep following you." Draco stopped, a sneer playing across his features.

"What, Potter? Is this some kind of declaration of love because if it is, I don't think much to it." Harry shook his head, a look of disgust crossing his features.

"No Malfoy. I have more taste than you give me credit for. I'd choose someone _worth_ liking." Draco felt Harry's words kick him where it hurt the most. People putting him down for most of his life had built walls around him. This insult, added to every emotion he'd felt that night had left him drained, unable to take much more. He just gazed at Harry, turning away moments after.

"Leave me alone Potter." He began trudging down the rest of the tree encompassed road, darkness smothering him, the occasional shaft of moonlight the only light source he had. Footsteps from behind him announced that Harry was still following him. He sighed and resigned himself to a difficult night.

Page Break

"Ron, don't do that." Ron ignored Hermione and carried on tapping the arm of the wooden chair, biting the nail of his thumb as he did so.

"Where is he?" Hermione rolled her eyes, showing she was obviously worried about something as well.

"I don't know Ron. Stop fussing. He'll be here soon enough." Ron began tapping the arm of his chair again twice as fast.

"How long has he been in there now?" Hermione glanced at the delicate watch encircling her left wrist. Three hours. She bit her lip and shrugged.

"Not long now. He should be here soon." Ron glanced at her, wishing she wouldn't hide things from him. He grabbed her hand and turned it so he could see the time shown. He dropped his head to his hands and began mumbling incoherent phrases. Hermione climbed to her feet as she saw the Doctor emerge from one of the private wards. She nudged Ron quickly, wishing that the Doctor would hurry up. He made his way to the room where they were waiting, collecting a file on his way. He shut the door firmly behind, a sombre look on his face.

"Is it bad Doctor?" Hermione looked strained, tears obvious in her voice. Ron slipped an arm around his friend's waist, pulling her closer to him in a tight hug. The Doctor sighed before motioning to the chairs again.

"You may wish to sit down. This is going to be hard to process I'm afraid." Ron and Hermione both sat down, worried expressions on both of their faces. The Doctor looked carefully between them; pity an obvious emotion on his face.

"Your friend is in a deep coma. The amount of spells shot at him and the power of them has caused him to go into a deep sleep. No amount of potion or spell will wake him. Only he can do that himself. He's struggled through a lot. His mind may have to relive too much for him if he does wake up, making it more difficult for him to process things. If he does wake up, he may not remember a thing. That includes who you are. You have to be prepared for that." Ron clasped Hermione's hand tightly in his own as she asked, her voice shaky and barely under control,

"What are his chances of waking up? We'll deal with the memories and whether or not he remembers us if that actually happens. Just what are his chances?" The Doctor frowned and smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid that unless we find something quick, then his chances are incredibly slim." Hermione felt tears slip down her cheeks as she climbed slowly to her feet.

"Can we see him?" The Doctor nodded, opening the door for them.

"Follow me." He lead them through the busy public waiting area, to a door. Hermione turned to look at Ron. His face was pale and he looked lost, not knowing where to look first or what to do.

"Ron…let's see him. Can you do that?" Ron nodded, a dazed expression crossing his features.

"Of course. I have too." Hermione led him in, thanking the Doctor as she passed him. He smiled apologetically at them as she did so. They both approached the bed, the covers drawn up tight around the figure beneath them. A magical contraption was sat beside him on a table, keeping the person breathing. Hermione pulled a chair up to the side of the bed, reaching out a hand as she sat down. She took the hand of the person in hers, her eyes falling on the unruly black hair before her. She felt Ron's hand slip to her shoulder squeezing it slightly as he mumbled,

"He'll wake up Herms. You'll see. Harry's strong like that." Hermione turned to him, tears falling freely from her eyes now as she smiled sadly and whispered,

"I hope you're right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_O.K there's chapter two. Hope that hasn't ruined it for anyone. Review and let me know what you think to this chapter. The plot isn't going to be as obvious as everyone will think after this. I've got a few things still up my sleeve. :P Thanks to everyone who reviewed on chapter one. The questions asked will be revealed in good time…: ) Review again…and get the next chappie up. :P _


End file.
